Christina Wilson
Christina Wilson was a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen. She was the winner of that season and was awarded a head chef position at Gordon Ramsay Steak at the Paris Las Vegas, with a salary of $250,000. On Season 15, Season 17, and Season 18, she returned as the Sous Chef for the red team. Personality During her time as a contestant, Christina was one of the most sane women on a notoriously aggressive and cutthroat red team. She proved to have a ton of passion, heart, and effective leadership. As a Sous Chef, she was calm and friendly, although she could lose her temper at times, especially when chefs were not doing their jobs properly. Season 10 Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6/7 Episode 8 Episode 9/10 Episode 11 Episode 12/13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19/20 Season 11 Episode 21/22 Season 12 Episode 8 Season 13 Episode 15 Christina made a cameo as a customer for the 200th Hell's Kitchen dinner service. She was eating at the same table as Rock (Season 3), Jay (Season 7), Elise (Season 9), and Jon (Season 11). Season 14 Episode 16 Christina was brought back to Hell's Kitchen, and took finalists Meghan and T to Las Vegas with her. At Gordon Ramsay Steak, she gave the two a tour of the restaurant, recalled how she had a lot of adrenaline during her final dinner service, told them how it was not on who finished first, but who had the most creative menu, and reminded them that they were in a position to motivate people, which was a big thing for Ramsay. Season 15 On season 15, Christina came back to be the Sous Chef for the red team. Main highlights *On episode 1, she was featured in the parade honoring Hell's Kitchen. Later, she was introduced as the red team's newest Sous Chef. *On episode 3, she told the red team to meet Ramsay downstairs after they got kicked out of service, and suggested that they thank the men for completing their tickets. *On episode 4, she chewed out Jackie when the latter wrote "The Fucking List" on the red team's prep list, even calling her the cancer of the red team. However, she did accept Jackie's apology later that day. *On episode 7, she forced Jackie to restart the risotto even though the latter argued that the garlic was not burnt. *On episode 10, Jackie approached her about competing too soon as she only started cooking three months ago. Then, she told the latter that the only way she could become stronger was when she started asking for help, and reminded her that if she stopped talking shit to her teammates, then maybe they would respect her more. *On episode 11, she sent Ariel and Kristin to the back pantry as the two were arguing over the latter putting a steak in the oven, and lying to her. Then, she told Frank not to take too personally with the blue team, and urged him to do his job well. At the end of service, she chewed out Jackie for throwing her water bottle on the counter in anger instead of the trash. *On episode 14, she and Sous Chef Aaron were given the night off, and ate dinner at the chefs table. Season 16 Episode 10 Christina returned once again to help judge the Creative Sliders Challenge along with Adam Fleischman and Sang Yoo. Season 17 On season 17, Christina returned for the second time as the Sous Chef for the red team. Main highlights *On episode 3, during the punishment, she suspected that Elise was trying to cheat by only drinking the broth and not the actual fish parts, and asked to smell everybody's breath to be sure. When it became clear that Elise did not have bad breath, she forced her to eat one bite of the fish while she was watching. Season 18 On season 18, Christina returns for the third time as the Sous Chef for the red team. Main highlights *On episode 2, she berated the rookies for arriving late to prep, even asking if they thought they were on vacation. During prep, she told the rookies to use the veterans arrogance to their advantage. Trivia *She participated in the sixth different-gender finals of Hell's Kitchen. *She is the tenth winner, and fifth female winner of Hell's Kitchen. *She is the fifth winner who was never nominated for elimination during the entire season, and the third female winner who was, following Heather (Season 2), and Holli (Season 7). *She is the second contestant to return to Hell's Kitchen as a staff member, following Heather from Season 2. She is also the only contestant to date who served as a staff member for more than one season. *After her appearance on the show, she was featured on the reality show "My Houzz", where Ramsay helped renovate her house, which she bought with part of her cash winnings. She also became head chef in all restaurants owned by Ramsay in Las Vegas, and made a few cameos in Ramsay's other shows, such as MasterChef, The F Word, and Gordon Ramsay's 24 Hours to Hell and Back as a chef on board 'Hell on Wheels'. Quotes Season 10 *"It's hard to find a girl who doesn't think David Beckham is smoking hot. I like women, and I think he's smoking hot." *"I remember Russell for sure. What a fucking ass. I don't care what station he's on tonight. I hope it burns down. I hope he goes down harder than anyone on that team." Season 15 *"If any of this happen to this kitchen again, the fucking list. Whoever writes it will be finishing the fucking list!" Season 17 *(to Elise during red team's punishment) "Yeah, I'm serious. 'Cause if you are lying to me, it's gonna be an issue." Season 18 *(to the rookies) “Are you kidding me? Are you on vacation?” Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:Hot Women Category:Winners Category:Staff